Friend
by Grass-the-Dinosaur
Summary: When Silver, the son of a well-known knight, catches the attention of the king, he asks the hedgehog to befriend his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

1

"H-Hello, your highness," A white hedgehog stuttered, as he entered the room.

The room was adorned with gold and diamonds, forming arches that held the ceiling above. The ceiling, itself, was an artwork. With intricately carved statues that all seemed to look down onto the floor. The hedgehog was amazed by all the beauty of this room. It showed the lavish lifestyle the royal family, even though he knew there was more than gold that the family had hands on.

A purple cat, sitting on the bed looks towards the door. The hedgehog then bowed, trying not to be rude. "I-I am S-Silver the Hedgehog… Son of V-Venice… One of t-the knights of the kingdom…"

Silver was trying not to cry or go off because of his embarrassment. This was his first time meeting the princess. He was sent there, as an order of the king, to befriend her. The hedgehog, in his whole fourteen years in his life, never received such important order from the king. The closest order to such importance was to bring a precious jewel to his ally country, which he did with his father.

"Hello, Silver…" The cat muttered, as her ears drooped. All she had received from knights were just news about her towns and financial statuses in the kingdom. They'd come into her room, with a cold expression on their face. The knights wouldn't even dare to greet her, like almost everyone else in the palace. No one would dare lay their eyes on her, neither greet her.

She knew it was about her powers. Her powers had taken over her life, like a curse. She could manipulate fire, and sometimes, out of control. Ever since she had remembered, her parents kept on trying to free her powers. They said that she wasn't the monster she thought she was. But it wasn't the same to everyone else.

"What is your business?"

"Your highness, I-I have been asked by the King to… U-Uh… B-befriend you…"

Blaze looked up at him. She didn't know what to feel - whether to feel worried or happy. The cat sighed as she laid on the bed, facing away from Silver. She felt a stroke of worry when she realised that the white hedgehog would hate her. Just then, she realised that she might hurt him, like how she did to the girl at the park. The cat curled herself up. "S-stay away f-from me… You wouldn't like me…"

Silver smiled. "Okay! I'll be at the doo-" He paused when he realised what she just said. He walked to her bed, upon the soft red carpet. He sat next to her then said; "Princess… I know you're not that terrible!"

The white hedgehog then stood up beside her with his sword in the air, making of a stance much like that of a brave warrior. "If you are, I've fought even worse people! Like umm… Bob! Yeah! That dude!"

Blaze smiles. "Naïve."

The white hedgehog saw the cat smile, which caused him to smile too. He was quite proud of himself when he saw her smile. Silver had never been a proper type, therefore not knowing how to please Blaze. The white hedgehog decided to sit next to the cat, and look at the beautiful view out the balcony.

"Your highne-"

Blaze interrupted him. "Please, call me Blaze…"

Silver went numb, feeling that he was shot by a gun, after she said that. "R-right…"

"Please… continue…" Blaze asked, worried that Silver wouldn't be a friend of hers anytime soon. The cat could tell, by the tremble of his voice, that Silver was somewhat upset.

"Oh! Just saying that you have such a beautiful view of the city!"

The white hedgehog blushed as he said those very words. Silver's frown abruptly turned into a smile, as he realised that the princess was interested. Blaze smiled with him. The cat never seen someone smile so much before - especially because of her. She thought that no one could smile because of her.

Her ears droop as she thought of that. Her powers. The hiding. The people she hurt. Everything about her made her look almost, if not, fully terrible. And yet she managed to have someone smile. She looked up to Silver and sighed. "I wish I could go down there… But… I just can't."

"Why?" A curious white hedgehog looks at her, wondering why she would be forced to stay inside.

Blaze stayed silent then thought of a lie. She couldn't tell him about her powers. He'd think her as a monster. She couldn't think of anyone else who had a power like hers. She played with her thumb until she thought of something.

"Silver, do you see those emeralds over there?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded, looking at the golden ceiling.

"They're the Sol Emeralds… And I cannot leave them out of sight…" Blaze said.

Silver knew that the Sol Emeralds were stored in a secret room that no one could access. But the white hedgehog had no intention to complain to her about it. Instead he thought of a way to entertain her. An idea struck him, after looking around her room enough. After looking at the piano and the violin lying on its stand, he realised that he could play it for her.

"Hey. Do you like classical?" Silver asked.

Blaze' ears go up. "Y-yeah… I quite adore Beethoven's works the most!"

Silver smiled as the violin and its bow started floating. The piano started playing the famous Beethoven piece, _Moonlight Sonata _Click me. Blaze was surprised that Silver was able to control things with his mind. The cat smiled and listened as the hedgehog continued playing the long and tedious piece. But he'd do anything to please Blaze.

After playing, he looked to the princess and smiled. "Did you like it?"

Blaze shook her head. "I didn't like it, Silver…"

Silver sighed and looked at the sunset. It was the end of the day, and the hedgehog and the cat weren't really going well as friends. That was what Silver thought, at least. Silver's ears drooped as he stood up, and walked to the door. The cat realised what she had done to him. She stood and ran for him, hugging him. The hedgehog blushed as he felt her soft paws touch him, and her fur brush on him.

"Silver… I'm sorry…" she said under the tears that rolled down her cheek.

Silver forced a smile. "It's alright, Blaze. You were telling the truth anyway!"

Blaze then cried on his chestfur. "Please don't go…"

Those words came from the very bottom of her heart. Silver knew it, since he could feel the heartbreak within it. He didn't know whether to go or not. His father and, most likely, the cat's father would be worried. The hedgehog decided to tell the cat that he had to go.

"Blaze… I need to go," Silver explained. "Don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow! I have nothing better to do. Until then, adieux, Blaze!"

Before he could turn the knob, he felt the cat's paw hold onto his other hand. "I didn't like it. It's not your fault - the piano had been out of tune for a long time."

Silver smiled.

**AN: Silvaze story ;D If you think this is a copy of the one by GrassDinosaur at deviantart, it is not - we are the same person =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks very much for the review, LA J LOVER7778 ****w You deserve a cookie; (::) Don't worry. The plot twister is coming up after this chapter. Thank you for the faves and follows! Please follow and fave me if you like this story! Gives me motivation to know that someone's watching w Constructive Criticism is welcome - this is my first story so I'd like to improve from here! Anyway - enjoy!  
><strong>

2

A white hedgehog sat on the rubble, eating the cupcake he baked for himself. He had a life that contrasted from his father's. His father was a writer - a very skilled one, in fact. He had written a book about a boy who meets up with a princess. He envied his father's skill. It made him extremely successful in his life.

Silver finished his cupcake, as he looked at the sunrise. It was beautiful. He could see the city that stood by the waters from this height. He smiled and jumped off the rock and looked around him. This was where the hedgehog and his father went when Silver was young. The white hedgehog felt the rock, which was carved with ancient texts. Then the dent that made it look like someone cut it out.

"That hole is a portal to another universe…" his father had said. "It would only open if you give it the right energy! But be careful! It will destroy the energy!"

Silver smiled as he reminisced about those times he had with his father. The white hedgehog carried with him a book. It was the book his father wrote, about the boy and the princess. His father had read it to him, but he never finished. The white hedgehog had always wondered why he never finished it. That's why, Silver decided he'd finish it himself.

"Chaos… Control!"

Silver was holding onto a small amulet that he kept. His father given it to him one day when he was back from work. He taught him some tricks with it.

"But be warned! It will take you where it thinks you need to go," Silver remembers his father warning him.

Silver appeared by Blaze' door. He heard someone play on the piano, not too expert however, the song he had played. The hedgehog knocked on the door and waited. The knob turned and there he saw the lavender cat that he saw yesterday. Silver smiled. He was happy to be there… although he wasn't really sure about Blaze. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or not.

"Hey, Silver," Blaze greeted the hedgehog.

Blaze looked different this day. She was wearing her pyjamas and her fur wasn't tied up, like how she usually did. The cat's fur floated with breeze that flowed in through the open balcony doors. Silver never seen the princess like this before. But she is a mobian after all. She wouldn't be any different as him.

Silver replied, slightly blushing; "Hey, Blaze."

The cat went back onto the piano and tried playing the song again. "I'm sorry if I'm terrible at the piano. Just trying to tune it for you."

Silver looked at her curiously, sitting next to her on the black piano seat. Blaze turned to see him, startling her. She was always a silent and content cat. She tried her best not to ask for anything but as much as she hadn't received, she hadn't given. She didn't know how to give someone a gift, especially if she had never received one before.

"For me?" Silver blushed. "I… I… Thank you!"

Blaze blushed slightly to Silver's comments. She had never been genuinely thanked before. Thank you was never said sincerely to her. They only said so because she was the princess. If she were anyone else, they would have already run away. The cat only sulked because of the thought. Then she heard it…

The princess looked at the hedgehog as he tried playing on the piano. The soft notes seemed to lull the cat to sleep. The cat had only heard this song once. When she was really young. Blaze listened and reminisced about her past. She laid her head on Silver as the song slowly made her sleep. The princess startled the hedgehog, as she napped on him.

Silver smiled and stroked the cat's fur as she dozed in his arms. Her tail wrapped around Silver's waist. The hedgehog's cheeks slowly turned pink as the princess seemed to claim Silver hers. He never had anyone this close to him before - and having the princess be the first person to do so was so nerve-racking for the hedgehog. For Blaze, she had never gone this close to someone before, either. No one would ever dare to do so.

The wind blew Blaze' fur and Silver's quills. The soft sensation of the wind soothed the two. The cat slept in Silvers arms for a long length of time. But as she smelled the scent of a cupcake's icing, her eyes fluttered. Silver was eating his homemade purple cupcakes. The hedgehog was very hungry - so he decided to eat.

"S-Silver… nya... " the cat mumbled, slowly waking up. "Silver… can you eat dinner with me… nya…"

The white hedgehog was startled hearing Blaze. "Sure! Why not!"

Blaze said, getting up, "P-Please wait at the door…"

Silver got up. "Anything for you, Blaze!"

After a few moments, a well dressed Blaze comes out of the doors. The hedgehog smiled as he saw her. Blaze blushed seeing him smile. "You can come in now."

Silver saw that the table in the balcony was filled with plates and cutlery, and food. Blaze sat on one of the two seats, waiting patiently for the white hedgehog to come. The hedgehog blushed and sat on the opposite seat. The cat smiled as she cut a small piece from her salmon.

"Do you really like salmon, Blaze?" Silver asked, while eating the steak.

Blaze was surprised. "Why… I do! How did you know?"

Silver eyed Blaze' side of the table. The cat's side had a large salmon in the middle, which was slowly disappearing. The hedgehog chuckled, and continued eating. Blaze had no idea why he was laughing. The princess just let it pass and continued eating. Silver was already finished by the time Blaze was halfway to eating her main course.

"You must've been so hungry," Blaze smiled.

Silver closed the book he was reading. "O-Oh, um, pardon me! I was just reading this book."

Blaze curiously examined the book. "What is the book's name?"

Silver smiled, placing the book on the table. Its porcelain cover shun with the sunset's colours. Blaze had never seen such book before. She could tell that it was important to the hedgehog. The cat pondered about the novel until the white hedgehog open the pages to explain it. He pointed to the title page.

"The Princess and the Pheasant," Silver explained. "My father wrote it for me and read it to me - but he was never able to finish it with me. So, I decided to read it myself!"

"Silver…" the princess said, "... can we read it together?"


End file.
